


Unexpected delivery

by AdoringDeukae



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDeukae/pseuds/AdoringDeukae
Summary: "You haven't fallen for anyone yet even though your locker is filled with confessions and you're really out here falling for a... delivery girl?"A Suayeon AU where Lee Siyeon falls in love with the pizza delivery girl Kim Bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	1. Unexpected delivery part. 1/5

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Unexpected Delivery! This work is already a final product and divided in 5 parts, Il'l post the whole story at once to spare you the wait!
> 
> Go order a pizza and enjoy!~

Bora was tired from her long day at work, she had been delivering pizzas for the past few hours and all of her limbs where aching from the crisscrossing over the streets, back and forth between her delivery car and the houses. She had been forced to take a part time job to help provide for her newly poor family after her father had lost his high position at work to someone else, leaving him the janitor job, they had to move from their big family house to a smaller place, now living like canned sardines. Her father had promised to find a better job soon but until then, Bora would have to help them provide so they could have food on the table and hot water in the shower. The last couple of months had been hard for Bora as she had been feeling anxious a lot for her family but with the support she always got from her best, and only friend, Kim Minji she felt stronger, knowing she wasn't alone.

As she threw her bag on the floor in the hallway she was met by a pair of arms wrap around her, almost making her stumble backwards. She was quick to respond by hugging the person back, feeling her tense body relax a little.

"Did you bring me pizza?" Her little sister Gahyeon squealed while looking at her hopefully. Bora chuckled as she pulled away from the hug and started to dig in her backpack, she pulled out a pizza box and handed it to her. "Just share some with dad, I'm sure he is hungry, okay?" Bora said and watched as Gahyeon's happy expression changed subtly and look down at her feet.  
She didn't need to say anything. Their father always worked overtime to earn some extra cash and that was almost the hardest part about everything. The family was shattered in a way, they didn't have time for each other anymore, not like they used too. Their mother was a weitress so she didn't earn that much, it had been their father that had been providing for them because he earned a lot as a business manager, they had even moved to Seoul because of his position offer a few years ago. So now when he lost the position and was forced to move they had to choose a small apartment with only two rooms and a kitchen since the city was so expencive to live in. They had thought about moving away from the city but their father promised that he would get the job back somehow, or if that wasn't possible he would find another one similar to the previous one. He promised that he would make everything go back to how it used to. He said that the biggest mistake one can make is to run away from a hard situation before trying to make it better.

Bora squeezed her little sister's shoulder and gave her a compassionate smile. A smile that hid her own disappointment.

"Come on, let's share it, you and I." She said to her sister who looked up at her in surprise.  
Yes, Bora was tired as the clock was already after midnight but she couldn't say no to her little sister. Especially now when she needed her the most. She felt the need to protect her from everything bad and didn't want her to feel the absence of their family. They had been used too cuddle up in their living room together every evening after school and work but now as both of their parents worked extra late they never had time anymore. Welfare in focus.

\---

_"Come on, please don't leave me today!"_ Bora whined into her phone as she spoke to her best friend Minji. She heard a sigh in the other end of the line. Bora was walking back and forth by the entrance to the university. People adjusting their speed to not crash into the stressed girl as they made their way past her and into the school grounds.

 _"Alright alright, but only because Yoohyeon will be there."_ Minji argued and Bora chuckled lightly. _"Yeah yeah I know you're in love, see you in an hour."_ Bora disconnected their call with a smile and saw a figure moving in the corner of her eye. She could recognize that shape from miles away.  
She froze as the girl she had a huge crush on walked by with her friends. Bora could swear that they where walking in slow motion, like every powerful group of girls in the movies.

She remembered when she first saw them, they had been walking into the cafeteria like they owned the place, on the _first day._ It was bold. As useless homosexuals Bora and Minji had almost choked on their food. She was happy that she and her friend had that in common, _girls._ Siyeon had caught her eye at first sight and she had already begun to plan their wedding ceremony. She still died a little inside at the sight of her, even after two years of watching her from afar. She looked at her once last year and Bora felt like fainting as her intense eyes had been looking straight into hers. Well, _straight_ is really not the right word to use as Bora's lips had parted at the sight. Minji had to tell her that she was drooling to be brought back to reality again to throw some hands at her best friend

Bora watched as the girls dissapeared into campus, she immediately grabbed her phone to tell Minji.

An hour later they found themself in the big hall for their math lecture. Her friend couldn't tear her eyes away from Yoohyeon, the groups puppy, as they had named her. Bora smiled to herself as her friend was in a trance. She teasingly nudged her side to get her attention and held her heart while pretendig to faint, earning a punch on the arm from the taller girl. She put her hands over her head in defence and chuckled when Minji pouted.

"Are you free to hang out this weekend?" Her friend asked and Bora sighed as she shook her head and Minji just gave the girl an understanding smile, "No... I have double shifts at the pizza shop on both Saturday and Sunday." Bora put her hands over her face as she didn't feel like working, she would rather stay home and watch movies with her friend, like old times.

"Are you sure you're not wearing yourself out Bora? I'm starting to become worried about you, I know you have to help your family but you're still _so_ young. You shouldn't have to bear this on your shoulders." Minji said while looking seriously into Bora's eyes. The girl sighed. Bora knew that she didn't need to work as much as she did but if it meant that her sister, her _family_ was happy - it was worth it.

"I'm okay Minji, really." Bora assured her while squeezing her arm. Her friend shot her a glance interpreting that she didn't believe her. Bora just smiled weakly. Minji knew that she wasn't, she wondered if the girl had acknowledged that to herself yet, knowing Bora, she hadn't, because that would make her break apart. Minji was really scared that would happen because it happened one time in high school, they where about to have an important exam and Bora had been building up her stress inside, neither talking about or acknowledging it, making her eventually break down. She had to talk to the school's counselor once a week for two months to feel better.  
Minji had promised herself ever since that day that she would always keep an eye out for the hard things in her friends life, preparing herself to catch her if she would fall again.

\---

"Singnie, c'mon." Yubin pouted as she looked at her friend with puppy-eyes, bold move, the girl rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Alright, movie night at my place it is. I couldn't say no to that face even if I tried" She said and her friends squealed excitedly.

"I know I'm your weakness Lee Siyeon." Yubin said while waving her eyelashes in an attempt to tease her friend but was startled when Siyeon leaped forward to kiss her cheek firmly, making her grimace and wipe the lipstick off, Siyeon laughed proudly knowing the girl didn't enjoy skinship, it was a perfect payback.

Saturday night was a night for celebration as they had just finished the first exame for the semester, they had all agreed to meet each other at Siyeon's because her house was the biggest. It was almost a habit right now to celebrate together because they had done it ever since the first term. They had all become friends at once the first day of school and when they began talking to get to know one another it almost felt like they had known each other their whole lives. They would have never expected to become the school's it girls either but it was something about them when they where together that just beamed of powerful femeninity and confidence. They didn't mind though, they kinda liked the attention. Siyeon was the one who got the most of it as she almost found love confessions in her locker everyday. She never knew how to respond or to react, it happened so often that she didn't even feel excited anymore when a letter fell out of her locker when she opened it.

Saturday came and Siyeon exhaled deeply as she looked at the cozy set up in her living room. Her friends would be arriving any minute and she had just finished setting up the last fairy light. She knew the girls liked it aesthetic, not only because they where performing art students but because she knew the girls liked to update their instagrams, Siyeon on the other hand didn't care so much about that stuff, she just wanted her friends to have a good time.

She grabbed a bowl of popcorn and went back into the living room to place the freshly popped popcorns on the table. She was just about to make a fire in the fireplace when she heard the doorbell. She went to welcome her friends inside, they had all arrived together in Yubin's car. Siyeon chuckled when her friends entered one after the other.

"Did she go fast again?" Siyeon asked with a knowing look as she saw how tense Handong where as she was taking off her shoes. Handong nodded.

"Very." She said and gave Yubin a look who just shrugged.

"Why do you always have to show off?" Handong asked in disbelief but chuckled mischieviously, "You know no girl likes that right?" She said and rose an eyebrow at her friend who frowned slightly. 

"They don't?" She asked bluntly.

"At least not in a car..." Handong added and everyone gasped, she sprinted to the side to avoid Yubin's attempt to hit her with a blush creeping on her face. They all started laughing and fell to the floor before they made themselves comfortable in Siyeon's living room.

They where sitting on the couch watching a horror movie, Siyeon's pick. Yoohyeon where hiding behind Yubin as she screamed at every jump sceene. She regretted showing up today more than when she accidentaly told her teached that she _got to gay_ instead of _got to go_... Siyeon had been teasing her about it for weeks after.

"We should order pizza." Handong said with a hand over her stomach as she felt it rumble against her palm. They all agreed and where looking for pizza ads on the phone and found a new pizza place that they hadn't tried yet. The ratings where good so they called and ordered two.  
They where halfway into the movie when they heard a knock on the door. Yoohyeon screamed out by surprise, feeling very jumpy while watching the scary movie. Everyone gasped and held their palms over their ears.

"God, why are you always so loud." Yubin said while cringing. Yoohyeon pouted and paused the movie.

"Go get the pizza." She ordered Siyeon to change the topic, feeling slightly ashamed for being such a scaredy cat.

Siyeon went to her front door and opened it, only to see a cute girl standing on the doorstep looking at her like she had just seen a ghost. Siyeon smiled politely and was ready to take the boxes when she realized that the girl didn't move. She frowned when she felt like she had seen her before...  
Suddenly the girl gave her the boxes and turned around quickly and speeded back to her delivery car as quick as she came. Leaving Siyeon startled in the doorway with the boxes in her hands, she didn't even pay?

\---

_"I DIDN'T EVEN CHARGE HER!"_ Bora screamed into the phone as she was panicking in her delivery car that she had parked a block away. She heard her friend die from laughter in the other end, what a support alright.

 _"Kim Bora you are useless, what did you even say when she opened?"_ She asked while muffling a laugh. Bora sighed and facepalmed herself.

 _"Nothing..."_ She said and cringed, already knowing her friend would laugh at her, which she did because she could hear her howl into the mic.

 _"Bora have anyone told you that you don't function around pretty girls?"_ Minji teased and laughed again, Bora felt her stomach twist. She knew that she didn't, and Minji knew that too, the last time they had been studying in the libary a girl had taken a seat beside them and when she had hovered over Bora, after excusing herself politely, to grab a pen from the case she had lost her breath and stuttered as she tried to tell her it was fine. Minji had been forced to hold in her laugh as she had watched her friend struggle with the pretty girl reaching over her. When they had left the libary Bora had asked if Minji thought that the girl was single and Minji had just chuckled and kissed her cheek, _"You wouldn't be able to speak to her anyways." ,_ she had told her and squeezed the sighing Bora under her arm.

 _"You know this is diffrent... She, is different."_ Bora sighed and Minji's laughs died down, her friend knew how much Bora liked the girl and now she felt bad for overreacting.

 _"I'm sorry Bora..."_ She emphasized. _"You can ask her out another time..."_ She just had to push, earning a _yah_ from the embarrassed girl.

 _"I fucked up Minji, she must think that I'm so weird now..."_ Bora felt anxious, this was not how she had been planning their first meeting to be... She shrunk in her seat, just like her chances of marrying Lee Siyeon...

\---

Back in the house Siyeon was closing the door after the strange incident, she couldn't get the girl out of her mind as something in her recognized her... She knew that she had seen the girl before somewhere. She walked into the livingroom again with the pizzas and stacked them on the table.

"Guess what?" She said and bit her lip as she watched her friends frown, "We got them for free!" She exclaimed and the girl's eyes widen in chock. Yoohyeon opened the boxes to see if their was any oddities but they looked perfectly fine, delicious even. The girl's mouths started watering as the smell of the freshly oven-baked pizzas where enchanting their nosetrils. They turned on the movie again and took a slize each.

"God that delivery guy must have been flirting with you Siyeon." Yubin said as she took a bite of the cheesy pizza. Siyeon chuckled as she thought of the strange girl.

"She was very cute..." Syieon said quietly earning a slap and a wheezing sound from Handong.

"You haven't fallen for _anyone_ yet even though your locker is filled with confessions and you're really out here falling for a... delivery girl?" Handong said ironically and everyone joined in on her laughter. Siyeon felt a blush creep on her cheeks, she knew that her friend was joking but deep down Siyeon felt her stomach tingle lightly as she thought of the mysterious girl. She couldn't help but wanting to see her again.

\---

"Yes, and then I just ran off." Bora stressed as she and Minji where walking to their next class with their business books clutched to their chests. Bora had followed her father's footstep by mastering in international buseniss management, she was happy that her best friend had the same plan because she didn't know what she would have done without her.

"Bora it's not that bad." Minji tried to comfort her friend but she just shot her a glare.

"I _ran off_ , Minji, I didn't even charge her, I had to pay for the pizzas myself!" She groaned as she recalled the memory. Minji cringed as she patted her friend's back... It was pretty bad.

Suddenly the familiar group of girls came walking down the hallway in front of them. Minji looked at her friend by impulse only to see that she hadn't yet noticed them as she still covered her face in embarrassment. Minji pinched Bora's arm lightly and made the girl look up at her. Her friend mentoined for her to look forward and Bora's mouth fell open. There she was. Flesh and bones.  
She felt her stomach twist akwardly as she remembered the girl's chocked face when she handed her the pizzas and ran off, she couldn't let her see her. She pulled Minji by her sleeve and dragged her into the closest classroom and closed the door behind her quickly. Minji looked at her and shook her head slowly.

"You know if you start avoiding her she won't ever notice you again." She said and looked at her friend, "You still have a chance to show her the realBora. I bet she would recognize you now." Bora sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, as the _strange girl._ " She said as she started to fiddle with her fingers. It was Minji's turn to sigh, she pulled Bora into a hug and squeezed her.

"You'll always be a strange girl. That's why I love you." She said and kissed the top of her head. "I know Siyeon would too." She added and heard the girl chuckle in her arms.

\---

Siyeon was sitting on her seat in the classroom, bored out of her mind as they where reading about the history of buildings. She was here to perform not look at weird structures. She sigh as she rested her head in her palm while doodling in her textbook. She mindlessly drew a pizza, over and over again until she heard the teacher dismiss them. She streached as her friends gathered around her as she was the only one left sitting. Yoohyeon giggled as she saw her doodles.

"Are you hungry?" The girl asked and Siyeon frowned. They had just eaten why would she be... she looked down to see the whole sheet covered in pizzas. She quickly closed the book and stood up. Yoohyeon shoot her a challaging look but Siyeon just ignored her, she couldn't let her friends know that she had been thinking of the delivery girl. Because the truth was that she had been, she wanted to see her again, to talk to her. Something felt familiar when she looked at her, she had to know why.

Her facade was blown when Handong added while nudging her side mischievously, "Hungry for pizza girl?" She wiggled her eyebrows making Siyeon groan and slap her arm. The girls laughed as they walked out of the classroom.

As they walked down the hallway Siyeon saw a familiar figure walking towards them, the long brown hair, pretty short, small waist... she looked away for a second and the figure was gone. She closed her eyes as she shook her head, scoffing quietly, she didn't want to go insane seeing pizza girl everywhere. She had to see her again, for real.

"Girls night on saturday?" Siyeon asked and the girls turned to look at her excitedly.

"Of course!" Yubin said but her expression fainted as she seemed to think of something, "We didn't have an exam... right?" She asked and the girls started laughing.

\---

Bora almost choked on her canned soda as she read the adress of the delivery again. It was _the_ adress, the same adress where she delivered pizza to Siyeon last weekend. She started tapping her feet against the floor nervously as she let out a shaky breath. She picked up her phone from out of her uniform pocket and dialed Minji, standing up to walk in stressful circles outside the pizzeria.

 _"Minji!"_ Bora let out as soon as the girl answeread, the girl on the other line chuckled. _"What's up Bora?"_ She said and Bora groaned into the mic, _"Siyeon, I just got an order from her adress."_

She heared her friend sigh, _"Just talk to her this time, like a normal human being."_ Her friend reasoned, _"This is literally your chance to redeem yourself."_ Bora stopped in her footsteps. Her friend was right, she _had_ to show her how _not_ weird she was. She thanked her best friend and hung up, she had pizzas to deliver.

As she got closer to Siyeon's street she started to doubt herself again. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel. She inhaled sharply and looked at herself through the rearview mirror and gave herself an encouraging wink, nope, didn't work. She parked the car outside the house and stood in front of it for a moment and just stared at it. She once lived in a house this big. She collected herself, she almost forgot the pizzas in her car. She grabbed them and went up to the house and rung the doorbell. There was no turning back now. She breathed in shakily as she saw a shadow on the other side of the cloudy window and then the door opened, revieling Siyeon in the doorway. Bora almost lost her breath as their eyes met.

"Uhm... Hi." She pushed out and the girl smiled at her warmly, that was all Bora needed as she felt a boost of confidence run through her body. "I'm sorry for being so akward the other night, I lose control over my own body around pretty girls." Bora let out as she sounded almost a little, flirty? She screamed internally when she saw Siyeon's cheeks get a shade of pink. The girl chuckled.

"I don't think I've met anyone like you." Siyeon answered and looked at Bora, "What's your name?" She asked and smiled as she watched as the other girl's eyebrows rise in surprise, she hadn't expect that.

"I'm Bora, Kim Bora." She let out, she didn't feel nervous anymore, something about the girl's presence soothed her, made her feel calm. It didn't feel like in school where she would panic anytime she saw her, _no_ , something was different standing this close to her.  
The girl had an image and she looked almost a little cold but when you talked to her she sounded like the smoothest of butter and had the softest smile.

"I'm Siyeon, Lee Siyeon." The girl in the doorway said and bit her lip as she studied the other girl, Kim Bora, still clueless of why she found her so familiar. Bora chuckled as she already knew that. She handed over the pizzas as Siyeon started to search her pockets.

"I'm sorry for not paying the other day." Siyeon said and gave the girl the double amount of cash, making up for the last time. She was humble too. Bora smiled, she gave her back the half of it.

"That was on me." She said and winked. Siyeon smiled shyly and ran a hand through her black hair. She bit her lip as she started to close the door. "See you around, Bora." She said and closed it shut. Bora let out a long breath and her hand found her forehead. She was in chock. She had talked to Siyeon, _the_ Lee Siyeon, and she been acting normal? She gasped as she realized the way she had shamelessly flirted with the girl. She dialed Minji's number and chuckled, maybe she had a chance with Lee Siyeon after all.


	2. Unexpected delivery part. 2/5

Bora sat on her bed while Minji was seated comfortably on the floor right under her. Gahyeon laid on her stomach on her own bed on the other side of the room with her mouth agape, processing the information she had just got, while looking at the two girls in disbelief.

"Bora flirted with Siyeon? Like in her longtime crush? She can't even talk to normal girls and now you're saying that she flirted out of the blue with _the_ Lee Siyeon?" Gahyeon repeated to get it confirmed by the two girls that chuckled and nodded their heads.  
Gahyeon scoffed and threw her hands up. "Where's Kim Bora?"

Minji laughed and squeezed her friend's leg that was hanging down from the bed beside her shoulder.

"I wondered the same thing. I'm so proud of her, she finally bloomed into a confident woman. I can already smell the wedding bouquet." She said and pretended to dream away while looking into the distance. Bora ruffled her hair revengefully but couldn't help the smile to creep on her lips.

"We just talked, it's not like I'll see her again..." Bora said and bit her lip in thought, her happy expression fainting a bit, they didn't really decide anything so it had just been a conversation. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Minji lifted her eyebrows.

"As if she'll ever get you out of her mind now Bora, you just wait." Minji said and saw a tinted blush creep on her friend's face.

\---

_"Minji, where the hell are you?"_ Bora said while walking back and forth outside the big lecture hall. It was a bad habit of her to not stand still while talking on the phone. It made her even more stressed than necessary. She heard her friend struggle on the other end of the phone.

 _"It's... ehm... complicated?"_ She whispered in the other line and Bora slapped her forehead lightly.

 _"Are you telling me or are you asking me? I won't go in without you the hall is packed with people I'll just make a scene!"_ Bora said as she checked the time. They where already ten minutes late.

 _"It is complicated, it's Yoohyeo-"_ Bora groaned as she cut her friend off.

 _"You told me to be brave. You have longed for Yoohyeon as long as I've been for Siyeon, it worked out for me, just talk to her!"_ Bora said as she hung up with a sigh. It was clear that Minji was stuck somewhere and if it involved Yoohyeon she would just waste her time waiting for her.

Bora took a deep breath and entered the big entrance to the lecture hall, not wanting to miss the last forty minutes, and as expected - everyone turned their heads towards her. _Damn it._ Bora gulped as the unwanted attention fretted on her presence, she liked being a shadow in the eyes of the other students because it felt safe and now with so many eyes on her she just wanted to sink through the floor. She slowly started walking to an empty seat, still feeling eyes on her when she heard a voice speak up that reached every corner of the silent hall - causing everyone to turn their heads towards the source.

"Leave her alone, it's not like you haven't been late before."

Bora gasped as she looked up, recognizing that voice from anywhere, to meet a pair of familiar eyes looking straight into hers a few benches away. It was Siyeon. They lingered on her as she carefully took a seat on the empty bench.  
She gulped before giving her a thankful smile. The girl responded with a smile and nodding her head as of saying it was nothing before turning around again. The professor started talking but Bora didn't hear a word he said as her mind was occupied once again by Lee Siyeon. It would've been either way but now?  
Bora felt her heart take a leap. The girl acknowledge her now, she actually saw her.

She wanted to tell Minji but when she turned her head she remembered that she wasn't there. She chuckled. She was really too used to have the girl beside her everyday that it was weird when she wasn't.

\---

Siyeon sat in her bench beside Yubin in the middle of the lecture hall, they had attended the math lecture due to the fact that they where both behind in the subject and to pass the upcoming exam they had to make an effort.  
Suddenly, about ten minutes in, the doors flew open and caught everyone's attention. Even the professor stopped talking to look towards the entrance. Siyeon felt her stomach drop together with her mouth.

Was it... it couldn't be... how could it be...

Her thoughts battled inside of her head as she watched the girl closely.

But oh it was... _Pizza girl..._

Siyeon's eyes widen a bit as she watched the girl halt as she had everyone's attention on her, shifting uncomfortably on her feet as she played unconsciously with her fingers.

It really was _her. Kim Bora._

She went to her school. That must be why she recognized her, they must've walked past each other many times already. How did she never see her? She was so beautiful. Breathtaking even.  
Siyeon forgot that she was holding her breath and exhaled with a scoff before she realized she was staring... that _everyone_ was staring.  
She saw how uncomfortable the girl was and decided to speak up for the girl, to spare her the clearly unwanted attention.

"Leave her alone, it's not like you haven't been late before." Siyeon said loud and clear to reach everyone, because the words came from the school's it girl they immediately turned towards her and then around to face the papers again, somewhat ashamed.  
The girl met Siyeon's eyes, her eyes had been waiting for her to find hers and when they met a tingle tickled the pit of her abdomen. The corners of her mouth lifted unconsciously.

\---

Bora was panicking in the school's public bathroom as she messily dialed Minji's number. Her fingers shaking over the screen. Her friend picked up right away.

 _"Minji? You won't believe what just hap-"_ She got cut off mid sentence by an even more excited Minji.

 _"Bora!!! I talked to her! I talked to Yoohyeon!"_ Minji squealed into the phone and Bora's mouth fell open. Truthfully she would've thought that Minji would just awkwardly hide until the girl had gone away so she was surprise to learn that her friend had actually taken her advice.

 _"You did?!"_ Bora asked happily as she heard her friend chuckle excitedly.

 _"Yes! In the library about half an hour ago, I was stuck behind a bookshelf when you called and she blocked the only way out, I was so nervous but I took your advice and I talked to her!"_ Minji explained proudly. _"And to be honest... if you hadn't talked to Siyeon the other day I don't think I would've had the guts to actually do it..."_ Minji said softer this time and Bora smiled into the phone.

_" Hey, that was all you Min! Let's meet up, be in the cafeteria in ten!"_

Bora sat in their usual table as Minji approached her from behind and hugged her tightly. The girl responded by holding the girl's arms and pulling her down beside her with a smile, still holding onto her.

"So? When's the wedding day?" Bora teased and earned a slap from her now blushing friend.

"I just said hi to her and _she_ started a conversation, I was really about to walk out of there, proud to have said at least something, but she actually engaged by talking to me." Minji said and held the girl's hand tightly. The smile never leaving her lips.

"I'm so happy for you Min." Bora said as she pouted happily, she was sincerely happy for her friend. She decided to let her have this moment and tell her about Siyeon another time.

Speaking of which. Lee Siyeon and her friends just entered the cafeteria - earning looks and glances from everyone and they just ignored it like it was nothing, not even acknowledging the hundreds of eyes looking their way. Bora would never be that calm in their position. She admired their confidence.

To Minji and Bora's surprise, when the girls walked past their table, Siyeon and Yoohyeon simultaneously gave the two girls a little wave. Minji's eyes widened - together with the other eyes in the room. Bora heard gasps and whispers.

  
_Do they know Siyeon and Yoohyeon?_   
_I thought they where nerds?_   
_Who are they?_   
_Why did they greet them?_

Bora looked at Minji. The girls knew they existed now, they _acknowledged_ them. This was the beginning of something, she could _feel_ it.

\---

Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon with a puzzled expression. They sat down by their usual table in the cafeteria and Siyeon shared the same facial expression as her friend.

"How do you know Bora?" Siyeon asked and Yoohyeon furrowed her brows together.

"I don't?" Yoohyeon said and Siyeon lifted one eyebrow to encourage her to tell her who she greeted if it wasn't Bora. "I just said hi to Minji, we met earlier today." Yoohyeon said with a smile. Siyeon chuckled after hearing her friend say the girl's name ever so softly. She looked over to the two girl's table they just passed.

"She's cute, do you _like_ her Yoohyeonie?" Siyeon teasingly asked while wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Yoohyeon scoffed and slapped her friend's arm lightly but failed to hide the red tinted color on her cheeks.

"I just met her dummy!" She argued but didn't dare to meet her friend's teasing eyes. "But who's that Bora you mentioned?" She shot back and felt a little more confident now when she saw her friend gulp at the sound of the pizza girl's name. She looked down at her fingers.

"Ehm..." she started. Handong turned away from Yubin with a curious expression.

"What are you talking about? Girls I assume?" She rose her eyebrows and saw Yubin reaching over the table to get closer to the two girls. Siyeon inhaled quickly, here goes nothing.

"Do you remember Pizza girl?" She asked carefully and saw Yoohyeon's eyes widen. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together.

"IS BORA PIZZA GIRL?" She exclaimed a little bit too loud, people turned to look at the girls and Siyeon threw her hands over her friends mouth in panic.

"Yoohyeon what the-" Yubin asked a little shocked by her friend's sudden outburst. Handong looked even more confused.

"Who's Bora?" She asked curiously and leaned in closer, understanding the subject was touchy, that the said person might actually be sitting in this very room.

"Do you remember the girl that gave us the free pizzas?" Siyeon asked and the two clueless girls nodded, Handong's mouth hung open as it clicked.

"She's here? In our school? In this room!?" She sounded even more excited now and saw as Siyeon bit her lip and took it as a confirmation, "where is she?" She asked and not so discreetly turned her head to roam the tables in the cafeteria. Searching the people one after the other, looking for a girl that could be a pizza girl. Siyeon groaned as she pressed her head onto the hard surface of the table.

"She's sitting by the table four rows from here with her blonde friend." She explained and pointed in the two girls direction. To their benefit there was only one table on the fourth row away from them so the girls quickly saw them.

"Oh my god Siyeon, she's cute!" Handong said as she pinched her hand to make her look up. Siyeon turned her face to look at Handong who had a smug smile interpreting that she was about to tease her but her other friend spoke up, making them turn their heads.

"Singnie, that's the girl from this morning too, right?" Yubin asked - her eyes fixating on the brunette girl apparently called Bora. Siyeon nodded. Handong nudged Yubin, wanting her to explain further.

"She was late and when she barged in everyone stared at her so Siyeon told everyone to stop, basically." Yubin said and chuckled.

"God Singnie, what a knight in shining armor you are." Handong scoffed as she smiled mischievously at her friend. Siyeon blushed. "It's obvious that you like her. You should ask her out." The girl challenged and Siyeon's eyes widened finally lifting her head from the table to sit up straight.  
Yoohyeon looked surprised at her friend.

"Singnie... you aren't shy? Right?" Her friends looked almost worried, what image had she built up for her friends to find it so weird that she was shy in front of a beautiful girl like Bora? Who wouldn't be?

"Guys, look at her." She nodded the brunette girl's way to make her friends eyes follow. "She's stunning, how am I not supposed to be shy?"

Handong shrugged. "It's just not like you Siyeon, she must really be a special one. You have never, and trust me _never_ been shy to ever ask a girl out before." Her friends agreed and nodded unconsciously.

"She's right Singnie," Yubin started in thought, "but that only makes it more reasonable to ask her out though."

Siyeon sighed and looked over at Bora who now, to her surprise, locked eyes with her. They had a brief moment. Siyeon felt her body tingle and looked away.

"Siyeon, god, you look like a lovesick puppy, how long did you say you've known her for?" Handong said while laughing lightly. Siyeon groaned.

"Not for long I guess." She sighed. "I just feel very attracted to her, I want to know more about her... I want to know her taste in music... what weather she finds comfort in, does she like books? Tea or coffee? Is she a dog or a cat person? I even want to know how she likes her eggs in the morning..." Siyeon mindlessly drifted away while gazing up at the girl again, eyes tracing every inch of her features. She was brought back by Yoohyeon pushing her gently with a smug smile gracing her lips. Siyeon realized she was rambling and awkwardly gulped, chuckling while scratching her neck.  
"I really want to get to know her... is what I meant to say." She looked at her friends who had risen their eyebrows, on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

"Girl, where's Lee Siyeon?" Handong asked and that was the last push that kicked the bucket and they all fell onto the table laughing.

\---

"What do you think they're talking about?" Minji asked Bora while leaning in closer to her ear while discreetly looking at the four girls at their table. Bora shrugged and studied the girls, Siyeon and Yoohyeon looked flustered and the other two looked mischievous, like they where teasing them. It's not anything they hadn't seen before though, that was the usual relationship they saw between the four girls, something similar to the relationship the two friends had with each other.

"What did you talk about? You and Yoohyeon I mean?" Bora asked her friend, realizing she hadn't yet heard the spicy details. Minji lit up and turned to face her friend while biting her lip.

"Well, I said hi when I was walking past her but she kind of startled me by asking how I was doing" Minji chuckled at the memory. "I was surprised but I turned around and saw her smiling while looking up from her book, her attention fully on me." She smiled even bigger now, almost a little dreamy. Bora mirrored her friends smile.  
"Then she asked me what I was majoring in and about my plans and it was really pleasant. We talked about her plans too and I had to pretend not to know that I already knew what she's majoring in." Minji explained and let out a light chuckle. "And when we said our goodbyes she stumbled and dropped her book so I reached down to get if for her but she reached down too so our hands touched." Her cheeks became red as she relived the memory behind closed eyelids. Bora squeezed her hand and made her friend look at her.

"Maybe we actually stand a chance with our dream girls after all." She said as they both gazed over to the said girl's table, only for Bora to lock eyes with Siyeon. Bora felt her heart beat faster as she held her breath unconsciously. She really had the most beautiful eyes. She blinked when the girl quickly looked away.

"Maybe we do..." Minji said hopefully.

\--- 

"Thank you for picking me up sis." Gahyeon said as she jumped inside the delivery car. Bora looked around stressfully as she pulled up on the driveway.

"You're not telling anyone about this right? I could lose my job if my boss knew I was doing personal business with their delivery car." Bora said while shooting her little sister a glance to see if she was listening only to see her sister looking down at her phone. "Gahyeon? Are you listening to me?" She asked but the girl was still looking down at the screen, too focused on a game. Bora sighed and stepped on the break pedal, not all the way but enough to lose speed quickly, making the unprepared girl drop her phone and whip forward slightly.

"Hey!" She complained and caressed her shoulder where the belt had held her in place.

"This is serious Gahyeon, you can't tell anyone okay? Promise me that." Bora pleaded and her sister sighed.

"Bora, I would never. I know you're risking a lot by picking me up in your work car and I'm so grateful that you pick me up at night even though you know the risks. I won't make it worse by telling anyone." She looked sincerely into her sisters eyes who relaxed at her words. She didn't want her sister to walk home alone when she was done studying in the school's library at night, there could be creeps lurking around every corner.

"Good, because I will keep picking you up so I don't need anyone finding out." She smiled as she pointed to the backseat. "I brought you a pizza. You must be hungry after all the studying." She heard her little sister squeal happily as she reached to grab the box from the backseat. She opened it and the smell of pizza entered both of their nose thrills. Bora felt her stomach rumble and she swallowed down saliva.

"Share some with mom and dad too, okay? I'll se if I can bring home more when my shift ends tonight." She told her little sister as she pulled up in front of their apartment. Her sister nodded and reached over to kiss her sister on her cheek.

"Of course. Thank you for the ride Bora, I'll see you tonight!" She said and waved at her before slamming the car door shut.

Bora sighed and felt her body sink further into the seat. It was Friday and her first shift of the weekend had started, Saturday and Sunday she would work double shift, the first one starts around lunch and the other starts in the evening with an hour break in between. Bora wasn't even sure it was good for her to work that much but she knew her boss didn't care, he needed someone who could work and who was Bora to say no to the possibility to earn money for her family. To support their stooping welfare.  
Bora didn't even realize that she was slowly losing the knowledge of when enough is enough, when you need to take a break, that you _don't need_ to work that much. That you _shouldn't._

At the pizza shop she sat in the kitchen while sipping on her soft drink, waiting for an address to deliver pizza to. She was surprised to see her boss enter the kitchen with a serious expression. She immediately felt tense and her hands began to sweat. Had he seen her pick up her sister? By the look on his face - he didn't look happy. Or was that just his daily face? Bora didn't know but as he came closer his expression softened and he put down a piece of paper in front of her. She frowned and took it between her hands. She let out a gasp as her eyes landed on her boss again, her hand finding her mouth.

"You're giving me a raise?" She asked her boss in disbelief. Her boss smiled and nodded.

"You are our most loyal delivery driver, you have never been late, said no to a shift or disappointed the business, in fact since you started working here we have gain a lot of costumers because of your fast and formal deliveries. I'm proud of you Bora so it's only my right to give you a raise." He said and gave her a grateful nod. Bora's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to call her dad and tell him about it, that she now can tribute more to their family. She was so happy. She stood up and bowed deeply to her boss.

"Thank you so much boss, I don't know how to thank you enough." She sniffled as she stood up straight. He chuckled at her formality and gave her a little paper. She took it and saw an address written over the uneven surface.

"You can start by doing you job, fighting!" He said and walked out again leaving Bora with her mouth open. Eyes clued on the paper. She could never forget that address.


	3. Unexpected delivery part. 3/5

Siyeon was sitting in her living room, impatiently tapping her finger on her cheek as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about Bora. How she had been in front of her this whole time. She thought that the feeling of familiarity would go away as soon as she knew where she had seen her before but it didn't, she still felt familiar and it wasn't from school... or was it? They never interacted before... or had they? So many thoughts but no answers. Maybe it was just the girl's beaming personality that attracted her, that made her feel familiar in that way, a friendly soul to confide in.  
All she knew was that she wanted to get to know her, spend time with her and because she didn't possess her number or any other contact information she had just a few minutes ago called the only place she knew how to reach Bora.  
 _The pizza shop._  
She had after some consideration called the number and reached their chef, she had not just ordered a pizza but also... Bora. She told them to specifically let her deliver her the pizza, just in case they would send her someone else and they had agreed to that, saying how a lot of people did that. Her stomach twisted anxiously, the girl was beautiful, no wonder people wanted to see her at their doorstep...

Now she was waiting. She looked at the clock on her phone, only ten minutes had passed, it felt like a whole year. She sighed and turned on the TV, usually a pizza delivery could take between 20-3-,

Siyeon got startled by the doorbell. That went faster than expected she thought while making her way into the hallway. She could clearly see the purple uniform behind the smoky windows on the door. She swallowed as she twisted the handle to open it, reviling the girl on the other side fully. She smiled as their eyes met.

"Hey." She said and watched as Bora's mouth turned into a bright smile.

"Hey there." Bora responded while biting her lower lip. They looked at each other in silence for a few awkward seconds. Siyeon was the one to break it.

"So... I hope you're not going to run away again..." She teased a little and saw the girl reach up to scratch her neck thoughtfully.

"Yeah sorry about that, I told you I don't really function around pretty girls..." Bora repeated herself while looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her. Siyeon chuckled, she just wanted to hear Bora say it again. That she thought that she was _pretty._

"So you think I'm pretty Kim Bora?" Siyeon asked with a mischievous smile on her face, pleased that she had gotten to hear the words she wanted from the girl's lips, and watched as Bora swallowed thickly while looking straight into her eyes.

"You're not just pretty..." she started and diverted her eyes to look at the girl's features, almost losing her breath as she traced the girl's long black hair, she wanted to reach out and touch it. "You're the most beautiful human being I've ever laid my eyes on." She said truthfully and watched as Siyeon's mouth dropped and eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"No one has ever told me that before..." Siyeon said and looked down. "It's always confessions in my locker from people wanting to sleep with me or that I'm hot, not really anyone has ever told me that I'm beautiful..." she played with her fingers and Bora really felt like risking it all today as it seemed because she reached out to take her hand, balancing the pizza box on the other. Siyeon looked at their hands and then at Bora.

"I mean, they're not blind but they're stupid for not knowing how to treat a woman." Bora scoffed and lifted an eyebrow thinking of the pathetic corn dogs that tried to anonymously get into Siyeon's pants. Siyeon chuckled warmly and caressed the girl's hand a little with her thumb. It felt nice.

"I would ask you to come inside but since you're working I believe you can't..." Siyeon started and messily played with Bora's fingers. The girl chuckled at how cute Siyeon was, how soft she was. In school you could've never guessed. When you look at her from afar you see a princess of ice but when you look closer she's really just the warm sun that melts it. Bora felt warm inside as she felt the girl carefully pinch her skin softly.  
She watched as the girl looked at their hands in thought. Siyeon's mind where somewhere else. Why did she already feel so comfortable in the girl's presence...

"Yeah..." Bora said making Siyeon look up at her. "I would gladly come inside but I have to work..." And Bora was for the first time battling between either go back into the delivery car and keep working or abandon the car on the street to keep Siyeon company. The latter was very tempting she must say. She shook her head, what was she considering, she had just gotten a raise, she couldn't throw that opportunity away. She gave Siyeon a sad smile and the girl mirrored her expression while biting her bottom lip softly. They looked at each other again before Bora remembered the pizza. She gave Siyeon the box and the girl took it and started to dig in her pocket for some money but Bora gently laid her hand over Siyeon's.

"Don't." Bora said with a smile, Siyeon exhaled while closing her eyes.

"When can we meet again?" Siyeon almost whispered out making Bora's breath hitch in her throat.  
She wanted to see her again...

"I-" she stuttered, suddenly at a loss of words.

"Are you free this weekend?" Siyeon wondered when she opened her eyes to meet Bora's flustered ones. Bora cursed under her breath.  
She wasn't...  
She shook her head while pursing her lips. Siyeon sighed.

"I guess I'll see you in school on Monday then." Siyeon said with a smile that not really reached her ears. Bora nodded.

"Yeah, see you around Siyeon." She said and squeezed her hand one last time before turning around, leaving Siyeon on her doorstep.

\---

_Pick up pick up pick u-_

_"Bora?"_ Minji's voice could be heard in the other end of the line. Bora relaxed by the sound of her best friend's voice.

 _"I talked to Siyeon again."_ She said and heard her friend let out a happy squeal.

 _"That's good Bora! One step closer right?"_ She cheered but heard her friend sigh in the other end. " _Bora, what's wrong?"_

Bora closed her eyes and relived the previous conversation.

 _"I was delivering her a pizza again and she invited me inside and when I told her that I had to work she asked if I was free another day this weekend but I work double shifts so I had to decline her offer to that too..."_ Bora played with the strings of her ripped jeans. _"What if... that was my only chance? I felt something between us Minji, it was weird but there was something... I can't explain... a tension? What if I messed it up?"_ Bora rambled but Minji shushed her softly.

 _"Bora, if you felt something between you two and she even invited you inside she want to get to know you. You did not sump your chance kid I promise. There will come another time when you are in fact free, don't stress about it."_ Minji said and heard Bora sigh again. _"_ _And s_ _top with that sighing, see it from the bright side, you actually talked to Siyeon and she invited you inside, she is interested in you Bora, that's amazing!"_ Minji encouraged and heard her friend chuckle this time.

 _"You're right..."_ Bora said and heard Minji hum into the phone. _"I'll get back to work now, thank you for always being here for me Min. Talk to you later!" Bora_ said with a higher pitch this time. She was feeling a lot better thanks to her friend, but that was old news, she always made her feel better.

\---

Bora was walking towards the cafeteria where she would meet Minji at their usual table but stopped halfway when she saw the familiar black haired girl entering the hallway in the other end of the room tailed by Yoohyeon, Yubin and Handong. Bora realized that she was yet to notice her so she quickly turned around and mentally fought the eagerness to turn around and walk straight up to her. She wasn't ready. She still doubted herself after their latest conversation. As much as she wanted to believe her friend she couldn't get over the fact that all she had done this weekend was overthink and it wasn't all good. She knew it was lame because it was just a short conversation but the feeling, the _tension,_ together with her declining one time after the other... it just didn't feel good... Bora was overthinking again as she unconsciously walked towards the public bathroom to dial Minji.

After ten minutes Minji knocked on the stall she was sitting in with her head in her hands.  
Bora opened to let her inside.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Minji asked and crotched down in front of her friend who looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Minji pouted as she soothingly caressed her friends hair. "Baby... it's okay..." she tried but Bora shook her head and buried her face in her hands again.

"N-no... I know that I messed up... I feel it... s-she doesn't want to see me again... I destroyed the mood... I-..." Bora argued against herself when she felt Minji take both of her hands firmly.

"You didn't Bora stop beating yourself up damn it." Bora looked up a little surprised by her friends tone. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"How do you know that, it's not like you've talked to he-"

"But I did Bora," Minji started and watched as her friend's eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "Just now actually, I was walking out of the cafeteria and met her and her friends in the doorway, she asked about you. She haven't dropped you just because you couldn't meet up this weekend Bora, I'm not even sure why you're being so hard on yourself, you practically have her interest already, you have _Lee Siyeon's_ interest Bora. That's what you've dreamed of for two years now." Minji tried and thought that she had talked sense into her friend but Bora just shook her head again. Frustrated this time.

"You don't understand Minji. _That_ is the reason why I'm scared. I've dreamed about this for so long and now when I finally have the chance to be with her... I'm just... I'm scared to mess it up... I've wanted this for so long but I've never thought of what I would do if it would actually happen, I never thought she would recognize me... I never even thought I stood a chance with her..." Bora said and looked down. When Minji heard her friend's inner battle she finally understood her fear. Of course she was scared to mess it up. This was huge deal for her.

"I hear you Bora, I'm sorry for pushing you so hard without even thinking of how scared you might be..." Bora looked up again and took her friend's hand.

"Don't be sorry... you're the best support a friend can have... I must admit that I have been, maybe a little _too_ hard on myself." Bora said while sighing. Minji nodded in agreement. Suddenly she felt her friend shift and sit up straight. Like she just remembered something. She hesitated at first.

"Did you say that she asked for me?" Bora questioned her friend who shot her a smile.

"Yes and I told her I was meeting you. Bora, she _likes_ you. I feel it too." Minji squeezed her friend's hand. "Come on, let's go eat."

\---

In the cafeteria Siyeon shot glances at Bora that just arrived with Minji in the cafeteria. She wondered where they had been, why Minji had been in such a rush when she left the cafeteria earlier to meet her friend. Handong nudged her friend's arm.

"Stop staring Singnie, it's rude." She teased and earning a slap from her friend.

"She must work a lot, if she didn't have a chance to meet you this weekend." Yubin said looking at the brunette now sitting by the usual table with her friend. Siyeon sighed. She had come to the conclusion that Bora worked a lot. She really wanted to spend some time with her... Get to know her but she didn't know when the girl would have time, did she only work on weekends? She really wanted to know more about the girl.  
Why did she work so much?

"Stare any longer and I'll tear your eyes out myself." Handong pushed further laughing and Siyeon groaned but playfully tried to strangle her friend who played along with her and pretended to choke.

"If you ask Bora out I'll ask Minji out." Yoohyeon said dreamily as she watched the blonde girl. The friends was caught off guard as they watched their friend in a trance. "We can even go on double dates..." she added with a distant smile. Yubin's eyes widened along with Handong's.

"You two I swear to god." Her head fell onto the table with a thud. Siyeon smiled.

"Yooh, you would be stumbling over before even reaching her." Handong tried to tease but Yoohyeon was in another world.

"Earth - to - Yoohyeon." Yubin said in a robot voice, finally catching Yoohyeon's attention. "You really aren't human." She sighed.  
Yoohyeon looked confused at first then her eyes widened.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She asked hesitant but groaned when her friends started laughing.

"I will ask her out though Yooh..." Siyeon started and caught Yoohyeon's attention. "So you should ask Minji out, if that's what you want then go for it, by the way you where looking at her just now gave it all away, you're as hung up as I am." Siyeon chuckled when Yoohyeon's mouth formed a smile.

"I guess I am..." The girl said as she turned to look at Minji again, her face softening.

\---

"Dad?" Bora asked as she saw her father sitting by their kitchen table. It was passed midnight and Bora had woken up to get herself a glass of water. It was dark but she could hear her father sobbing.

"Dad?" She tried again and finally caught his attention. He sniffled and wiped his face before turning towards his daughter.

"Bora? What are you doing up?" He asked with a shaky voice as he stood up carefully. He grunted and leaned on the table to catch his breath. Her father was working many hours and it tore on his older body, he had a chronic back pain that kept his movements limited. Bora reached out to help him stand up straight. She was indeed worried for him, she knew that she had gotten her stubbornness from him and if she didn't know when enough is enough he surely didn't either.

"Why are you crying dad?" Bora asked while looking at her father with pleading eyes. Her father gulped as his knees became week. He sat down again and put a hand over his face.

"It's your mother... she..." He started and Bora immediately feared the worse. Holding her breath she listened carefully as her father continued. Her father catching up on his daughter's anxiousness. "She's fine Bora..." She let out a breath. Her father gathered strength by inhaling deeply.  
"But she left me. She left u-us." He said as his voice cracked at the end. A tear escaping his eye pocket. Bora stumbled backwards almost tipping over the stacked glasses on the counter.

"No...no..." She felt her chest tighten. "You said everything will go back to normal again... you promised..." she mumbled as she recalled what her father had just said. Repeating it in her head over and over again, like a broken tape. She felt like a child again, all of her responsibilities aside, she forgot what she was working towards, her goal slowly fading. "Dad, you promised me, why did she leave?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. Her father gulped down his tears.

"She couldn't live like this... she found someone else that could provide for her... she got depressed here in this cramped space... she couldn't... she..." he tried to reason with the words her mother had told him before leaving but Bora knew he was too hurt to accept them.

"But we had each other...." Bora whispered, inaudibly as she watched her father break down again. She walked out from the kitchen and picked up her phone and mindlessly pressing on Minji's contact icon. After a few tunes her friend answered.

 _"Bora, are you okay? It's the middle of the night."_ She heard her friend's sleepy voice and closed her eyes as she choked back tears. Her best friend's voice. Minji's voice. Who always sounded so soft when the world was harsh.

 _"Please Minji... I- I need you."_ She choked out between sobs as she fell to the ground. She had walked into the bathroom to dial her friend to not wake up her sister.

 _"Bora? Where are you?"_ Minji sounded wide awake now. _"Bora answer me are you hurt?"_ She asked concerned as she heard her friend's sobs in the other end. She was already pulling a hoodie over her pajamas and looking for her car keys.

 _"I'm h-home."_ Bora answered weakly. She heard Minji's rushes footsteps and a door close on the other line.

 _"I'm coming Bora don't worry, stay where you are."_ Minji rushed out to her car and drove off in the direction of Bora. She didn't live far away so it didn't take long for her to reach her friend's apartment. She ran up and knocked on the door. Bora's father opened the door expectingly but shrunk when he saw his daughter's best friend. Did he expect someone else? Minji thought as she was let inside. It didn't take her long to find Bora as she heard the sobs from her friend all the way to the hallway.

"Hey hey I'm here." She assured as she approached the trembling girl and cradled her in her arms tightly. Bora leaned into her friend while crying her eyes out, clinging onto the girl's hoodie. "Shhh, It's okay." Minji soothed, she was getting awfully worried about why her friend was a crying mess but she didn't want to push her. Did she fall apart because of her work? Siyeon?

"I-I..." Bora tried but Minji hushed her while caressing the back of her head. "You don't have to speak yet Bora, I've got you, take your time." She assured and felt Bora relax in her arms, letting herself cry in the base of her neck. The tears tickled her skin but she didn't care, she didn't care at all.

After a few minutes Minji was still holding her friend but she was quietly sobbing now. The storm riding off. She tightened her grip of her friend, she hated seeing her like this. Bora was, even with everything happening in her life, the happiest person she knew. It broke Minji's heart seeing her like this. She felt the girl shift in her arms.

"My m-mom left my dad... she left u-us..." Bora quietly sobbed into her shoulder. Minji gasped lowly. She knew how much her family meant to Bora. It was her source to keep working so hard everyday. She loved them to the moon and back.  
She hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Bora... I'm so sorry..." she said as she kissed her forehead, she felt the girl hum in her arms.

"She told dad that she couldn't live like t-this anymore." Bora sobbed and looked up at her friend, her eyes red and puffy. Minji caressed the girl's cheek with her hand and Bora leaned onto it while closing her eyes, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"It's not your fault Bora, you know that right?" She said knowing her friend would beat herself up over things even if she couldn't control them, she always linked the problems to her. Bora shook her head but Minji lifted her head a little to make her look at her. "It's not your fault." She persuaded but Bora shook her head again interpreting that she didn't listen.

"If I only worked harde-" Bora started while holding back a river of new tears but Minji cut her off.

"No Bora you don't get to do this. Do you hear me? Your mother is a grown up woman, she makes her own decisions." Minji reasoned and made Bora look at her with a trembling lip. "I know you are trying Bora, you are trying to provide for your family but you're _so_ young, you shouldn't need to do this but still you go to that pizza shop every possible day to keep your family happy, you're one of the strongest people I know, if your mother couldn't cope with all this then it's her choice, you could've done nothing, you hear me? _Nothing_ more than you already do, she made that decision herself." Minji said with tears pressing under her eyes begging to come out. Bora looked into her friends eyes and threw her arms around her tightly. Minji let her tears fall as she held her friend close, nestling in the crock of her neck.

"Thank you Minji." Bora said against her shoulder while burying her head into the soft fabric. "What would I do without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst in this chapter but what is a story without it, it'll only be brighter from now on though don't worry! I hope you're enjoying my work so far!


	4. Unexpected delivery part. 4/5

"How are you feeling?" Minji asked as she watched her friend slurp down her strawberry milkshake. Bora sniffled but smiled against the straw.

"Have I told you that you are the bestest friend anyone can ask for?" Bora beamed at her truthfully. Minji chuckled and watched as her friend, still puffy eyed, took a long sip of her milkshake. That was a habit of them. Every time they feel down because of something or just hormones they go to the fast food company "Kim's shake" to drink milkshake, they thought it was funny because Kim is both of their last names. They quickly made the milkshake company their spot.

"You can always tell me again." Minji said and teased the girl by stealing a sip from her strawberry drink.

"Hey that's mine!" Bora complained and instantly reached over to take a sip of Minji's chocolate one. She was about to complain but she couldn't get herself to do so, she pursed her lips shut to contain herself. She watched as Bora locked eyes with her and teasingly took one more big sip. She knew that her friend wasn't going to scold her. Or was she?  
Minji gulped and lost to herself, she quickly grabbed a hold of Bora's milkshake to show her that if she kept going she would chug it down in one go. That made her friend's mischievous expression change to a scared one, in a flash she released the straw and reached for her pink milkshake.

"Don't you dare." Bora threatened as she watched Minji bring the corner of the glass to her mouth, completely ignoring the straw. "Not again, please." Bora begged as she tried to reach the big glass but it was no use when Minji put her hand over her chest to prevent her from getting further. Bora was getting war flashbacks to that one time when she had teased Minji until her friend had grasped her milkshake out of her bare hands and chugged the whole milkshake down. Bora knew Minji wasn't kidding.  
Minji lifted an eyebrow, challenging the brunette.

"Who is the best friend you said?" Minji teased and brought her ear closer to her friend. Bora rolled her eyes as she watched her friend cup her ear to hear better.

"You..." Bora forced out. Minji frowned and leaned in closer, like an old lady with a hearing aid.

"What did you say?" Minji teased again making Bora groan.

"You Minji, you are the bestest friend to walk on this earth and I'm so lucky to have you by my side, I can't live without you." Bora answered wholeheartedly, she might as well be honest. She let her arms fall to her sides as she looked at Minji, jokes aside. "I really don't know what I would do without you, you have never left my side and you always cheer me up and talk sense into me, you are like my personal life guide and safety blanket at the same time, I love you so much Minji." Bora said as her eyes started to water slightly as she spoke her appreciation towards her friend. Her emotions taking over her. "What did I do to deserve you..." She looked into her friend's eyes that also had tears in them now. Minji held back a sniffle as she gently put the milkshake down onto the table again and looked up to prevent her tears from falling, bringing her hand up to her nose. This was not what she had expected her teasing to lead to.

"I- Bora." She started and found her friend's hand and brought it to her lap where she held it securely. "I'm the lucky one, you have been here for me too, wherever I go trough something, like the time last year when my dog died, it was the hardest time in my life but you where by my side every second of it, literally you slept at my house until I didn't cry myself to sleep anymore." Minji sniffled and let out a chuckle, "and remember when I dated that girl back in high school that I swore to be the love of my life but she dumped me?" She asked and Bora nodded at the memory chuckling as she remembered how her friend pathetically had drowned herself in ice cream.

"What did I do to deserve _you_?" Minji repeated her friend's question and Bora leaned onto her shoulder.

"I'm so happy we have each other." Bora said as she played with the hem of Minji's sleeve. "Promise to never leave me." She said as she found Minji's pinky in under the fabric. Minji chuckled at the sweet gesture.

"I promise Bora. You're stuck with me but only because I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else in this life." She said and kissed her friend's head firmly, still holding her pinky tightly. "I love you. Everything will be fine." She assured and heard her friend hum in response.

"I love you too Minji."

\---

"What are you going to wear?" Handong asked her friend as they where trying on clothes in the nearest shopping mall in their city, not far from Kim's shake. Siyeon shook her head and looked at her friend.

"The party will be at my house, I can change whenever I want, it's not really that big of a deal." Siyeon shrugged but Handong looked at her in disbelief. She threw her friend a suit she had picked out earlier and the black haired girl caught it breefly.

"A suit?" Siyeon asked and looked at her friend. Handong nodded surely.

"It fits your cold image perfectly and I promise you that your locker will be leaking with letters on Monday." Handong joked and watched as Siyeon's expression got uneasy.

"I don't know... do I really radiate that energy?" Siyeon struggled as she shifted on her feet. Her friend scoffed.

"Yes Siyeon you do, everyone thinks you're a mysterious vampire." Handong exaggerated and Siyeon cringed at her friend's choice of words.

"I don't want that..." Siyeon said back in thought. "I want people to see _me..._ not Siyeon the vampire." She said ironically and made Handong put her jokes aside. She sighed and approached her friend and gently held her arms.

"Siyeon. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. _We_ know you, you don't need the whole world to know who you are, their opinion doesn't matter, only the ones of the people who truly knows you. You can't help how you appear to the public eye and you shouldn't care about that either, you don't have to justify anything to people you don't know." Handong said and Siyeon looked up at her friend.

"Thank you Handong... you are right. I should stop caring about how people look at me." Siyeon said and bit her lip. She knew it was easier said than done. Handong chuckled and squeezed her arm lightly.

"I say we're lucky to know you Singnie, because we get to take part of the real Siyeon, the soft baby." She teased and Siyeon slapped her arm slightly.

"I'll take the suit." Siyeon said and entered the changing room.

A few minutes later she came out and saw Handong's expression change subtly. Her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You l-look... Si- I." She stuttered and Siyeon's cheeks became a tinted red. Handong scoffed a little at her own loss of words.

"Damn. Siyeon. I knew you would look good but not _this_ good." She said in disbelief as she roamed her friends body with her eyes. It fit her perfectly, the pants hung loosely and the jacket was a little oversized but the shirt hugged her upper body perfectly. "You look like a vampire that just woke up from a long day's sleep and are ready for the night." She teased but gulped when Siyeon walked closer to her.

"I will ignore the vampire joke for now but if you bring it up again I'll not hesitate in biting you." She threatened her friend with a smug smile on her lips, she swore she saw Handong lose her balance because she brought her hand up to steady herself on the wall behind her.

"Handong, you need to get laid..." Siyeon chuckled and shook her head.

\---

"What do you mean there's a party?" Bora asked her best friend as they where walking on the stone path towards campus.

"At _Siyeon's_ house Bora, we have to go!" Minji squealed as she encouraged her friend to take a look at the flyer. Bora took the paper between her hands and sighed.

"You know I work Minji..." she said lowly as she caressed Siyeon's name with her thumb. Another opportunity just thrown in the bin...

"Can't you change the shift? Just this once? You have never done that before I'm sure your boss will agree to it." Minji tried but Bora shook her head.

"No Minji, my boss confide in me and I will loose my raise if I don't do my job as I always do..." Bora reasoned. She sighed.

"You're wrong there Bora. He sees something in you, he won't take back everything he has praised you with because you take one shift off? They can easily call in someone else. You're inhuman if you keep on working as much as you do." Minji said as she finally caught her friend's attention. Bora hummed as she looked down at their walking feet. Maybe Minji was right after all. She could compromise a little. One time won't hurt.

"Hm... you're right Min, I'll consider it." She said and saw a huge smile broad across her friend's face.

As they kept walking they saw the familiar group of four walking past them. Siyeon had recognized Bora immediately and waved with the flyer in her hand to interpret for her and Minji to come. Bora bit her lip and nodded, unconsciously promising the girl that she would show up. Siyeon smiled warmly and turned to her friends and watched as Yoohyeon turned around and shot Minji a quick wink, the blonde's eyes widened and they saw how Handong and Yubin ruffled Yoohyeon's hair teasingly.

"We're so going." Bora said and teased her friend's waist. "I think someone's into you." She said and wiggled her eyebrows at her flustered friend.

In the cafeteria Bora could see Siyeon steal glances of her every now and then, look away when they locked eyes for a brief second but still brought herself to look again. Bora bit her lip unconsciously. Suddenly she felt nervous in for Saturday's event.

\---

"This is crazy Bora, you seriously don't own any fancy clothes?" Bora's sister yelled at her as she had pulled out every piece of clothing onto their bedroom floor. Gahyeon looked at Bora who held a sparkly t-shirt. "No, not happening, you have had that shirt since you where twelve Bora." She said and took the t-shirt from her sister's hands who sighed as she did.

"I never thought I would be going to a party." She said as she fell onto the bed with her limbs stretched out. "I just thought I would go to university, do my studies and work at the pizza shop. I _never_ even thought about being invited to a party." Gahyeon looked at her sister in pity. She knew her sister wasn't the one to go to big gatherings. She sighed.

"You can always ask Minji?" Gahyeon suggested but Bora shook her head as she sat up.

"No I don't want to bother her with _all_ of my problems." She said and played with her fingers.

"What about..." Gahyeon thought as she scratched her head. "Mom's clothes? They're still here?" She suggested but regretting it as soon as she saw Bora shooting her a glare.

"Don't say that Gahyeon. I don't want to wear her clothes..." Bora said but felt her chest tighten. Their mother had moved to another house, with another man, with another family. Leaving her, her sister and her father behind. She didn't deserve their thoughts anymore. She had left a note saying that she loved them but she couldn't bare to live like this anymore so she had to leave, that it had been too long.

Bora was angry with her mother. She missed the old times but she knew that this was how life was now and she had to adjust to it and keep going... for her sister and fathers sake. They would make it together.

"You're right... that traitor doesn't deserve to have her clothes worn by you..." Gahyeon said and slid down onto the floor beside her bed. "You know... I miss her thought... even thought she left us..." Gahyeon said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Bora's heart clenched as she struggled to keep her own tears in. It hurt seeing her sister like this.

"I know Gahyeonie... I do too." She admitted and jumped off the bed to sit beside her sister, taking her inside her arms.

"We still have each other... r-right?" Gahyeon sniffles and Bora felt her heart break.

"Of course, me and dad will always be here. We're strong and we'll get through this, _together."_ Bora assured as she caressed her sisters back. She shut her eyes closed as she relaxed a little with her sister between her arms. She wanted to stay like this forever but her sister pushed away slightly to wipe her eyes. Smiling at her big sister.

"Thank you Bora." She said and kissed her cheek. "I have an idea."

Bora lifted her eyebrows expectingly as she watched as her sister started to dig in her own closet. She brought out a sealed paper bag. Bora looked puzzled at her sister who slowly made her way back to her on the floor.

"What's this Gahyeon?" Bora asked as her sister put down the bag in front of her. It was pink with a ribbon sealing the paper bag shut, preventing it from revealing the inside.

"It's something I bought for you... I was going to give it to you on your birthday but I figured that you need it more now..." She scratched her neck as she pushed it a little closer to her sister. "Open it." She said with a smile. Bora looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you sure Gahyeonie?" She asked and her sister nodded brightly.

"It's yours." She said and encouraged her once more to open it. Bora took the bag in her hands and pulled at the ribbon, making it detach the sides. It fell open and she gently picked up a black dress. Pink paper falling to the ground as she pulled it out all the way. She gasped as she roamed it. It was a long sleeved tube dress that looked like it would end on her thighs somewhere. It was elegant... _sexy._ Bora lowered the dress to look at her sister.

"It's beautiful Gahyeon. You didn't have too... it's... perfect." She beamed as she looked at the dress again. Gahyeon chuckled.

"You work so hard to keep our family happy, you don't think I see it but I do... you deserve it Bora." She said as she squeezed her sister's knee.

"I don't know how to thank you..." Bora said, enchanted by the beautiful dress.

"You can start by wearing it and get that girl of yours." She said and winked as Bora gave her a bright smile.

"I love you Gahyeonie." She said and dropped the dress to pull her sister into a hug.

Bora spent the rest of the day getting ready, deciding on silver accessories, a bracelet and a necklace that matched, a little black side bag with a silver chain and white embroidery she borrowed from Gahyeon. She was ready. She looked herself in the mirror one last time. Her smokey eye was on point and topped with a silver eyeliner. She gulped down thickly and turned to look at her sister.

"I'm ready... am I ready?" She stated but asked nervously and Gahyeon scoffed.

"You will not only have Siyeon at your knees tonight but the whole house, you look like a goddess." She assured her sister and stroke a string of hair away from her face.

"I look like I'm going to have breakfast at Tiffany's..." Bora said and looked at her makeup again, was the semi pink lipstick and the silver-pearl clips in her hair too much?

"You look beautiful Bora, stop doubting yourself." Her sister assured her again. "I think Minji's here now, time to get going!" She encouraged and slapped her sister's butt as she walked out the door. Bora jumped and covered her backside while shooting her sister a look who only winked at her.

"Tell me all about everything when you get home!" She waved and Bora clung into the side bag.  
Here she goes...


	5. Unexpected delivery part. 5/5

Minji gasped when she saw her friend walking towards her car. Her hair flying subtly in the wind showing off her diamond earrings. The only odd thing about the look was her boots. Minji chuckled, her friend never learned how to walk in heels.

Bora opened the door to the passenger side and took a seat beside her friend who rose her eyebrows.

"Dude, who allowed you to look this good?" She asked pretending to be taken aback while holding a hand over her chest. Bora chuckled and shamelessly looked at what her friend what's wearing. She wore a pair of black suit pants and a big white shirt that was stuffed in the waistline of her pants. She looked _hot_.

"Who are you? Do I know you miss gorgeous?" Bora asked and mimicked her friends gesture by bringing a hand to her chest.

"Who are you calling gorgeous miss goddess, please give me back my breath that you stole." Minji exaggerated a fainting gesture and Bora broke down in laughter. They always hyped each other up. She reached over to give Minji a quick hug before putting on her seatbelt.

"Let's go to that party!"

It didn't take long to get to Siyeon's house as Bora already knew how to get there and when they arrived both of their mouths fell open. The house was decorated with lights and there was a pool of ice and drinks in the middle of the yard, crowds of people where dancing and talking. The house spitting out a bunch of people every now and then. They could feel the bass from the music as it vibrated the car subtly. They hesitated at first after seeing so many people but after giving each other an encouraging look they opened the doors and stepped out. As they reached the front yard everyone stopped to look at the two ladies that just arrived. Minji found Bora's hand as they walked passed the staring eyes.

"Bora! Minji!" Handong greeted as she had just exited the house, meeting the girls on the front porch. She gave them a quick hug and checked them out, she scoffed with a smirk.

"Damn. Yoohyeon and Siyeon are two lucky bastards." She said as she released a breath looking back up at their faces. "Come in!" She said and reached out an arm towards the entrance, leading them the way inside.

The music was even louder inside, nothing they where used to. They walked close to each other as they made their way though crowds of people, trying hard not to lose sight of Handong who effortlessly waved through the mass. It was unbelievable how light she was with her body.  
As they reached the kitchen Bora immediately saw the familiar black mane. She swallowed hard. She looked beautiful even from behind, how would she handle seeing her front. Bora's eyes wandered down to see that she was wearing a suit. She mentally noted that it hugged her body perfectly. Just then did the girl turn around - catching Bora checking her out. She chuckled but exhaled shakily as her eyes immediately landed on her clothing. Never had she laid her eyes on someone as stunning as Bora she thought. Then their eyes met and both girls froze. Bora swallowed down a second time as she felt it again. The _tension._ She couldn't explain it but something clicked inside of her whenever they locked eyes, she felt a connection. She wondered if the other girl felt it too...

"Hey." Siyeon broke the tension, screaming a little over the music.

"Hey there." Bora said with a smile, too busy looking at each other that they missed their friends leaving the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Siyeon asked and Bora saw that Siyeon was holding a glass of unknown liquid. She hummed.

"I would like to have what you are drinking please." She said formally and Siyeon chuckled.

"Don't speak formally to me Bora." She demanded and Bora bit her lip, she had done it without thinking about it. "If you like russian then I'll gladly make you one." She said and smiled, already preparing the lime. Bora gulped. Truth was she had never had a drink in her life, how would she know if she liked that, _russian?_ Bora nodded and the girl started to pour gin in a plastic cup and then put in a pleasingly big cube of ice, she looked so cool doing it. Bora admired the girl's focus and skilled hands as she cut the lime in two pieces with a swift movement. She poured some Schweppes russian into the cup and topped it with the lime. She dropped a straw and a small umbrella in it. Pleased with the outcome. Bora gladly took it and gasped when she revealed that the liquid was pink, like her favorite color.

"It's pretty..." she mindlessly said as she stirred it by the straw. Siyeon chuckled, just now realizing that it was the girl's first time having the drink.

"It's good too, try it!" She encouraged and Bora took a sip. She pulled away to look at Siyeon, eyes widening a bit as she went in for another _longer_ sip. Siyeon's mouth turned into a smile as she watched the girl enjoying the drink she made.

"It's - so - good." Bora said between sips. Siyeon chuckled and put a hand over the cup to carefully stop the girl. Now realizing that it might actually be the girl's _first_ drink too.

"Don't drink too fast, it'll kick in and hit you like a rock." She chuckled and watched as Bora's cheeks turned pink. "You want to ride the wave, not drown in it." She explained and Bora looked down at her fingers.

"Can i be honest with you..." Bora asked hesitating a little. Siyeon nodded and Bora took a deep breath. "This is my first drink... ever." she said truthfully. Siyeon giggled lightly, having already figured that much out.

"It's okay, just don't drink too fast and you'll be fine!" She assured the girl and squeezed her shoulder lightly. Bora smiled and looked up at Siyeon. Feeling a little dizzy as their eyes met. This was a new feeling. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Do you..." she started, surprising herself by how easy her words came out of her mouth, "Do you want to go somewhere else? Somewhere more... _quiet._ " She asked over the music, effortlessly. Siyeon nodded. Bora frowned slightly. Where did this confidence come from? She didn't know but she also didn't care. She took one more sip of her drink before Siyeon pulled her with her up the stairs and further into the house. They reached the third floor and as the girl dragged her through the big living room she already saw two big doors of glass. The curtains hung loosely beside the entrance making it look magical she she caught a glimpse of the lights outside. Siyeon opened the doors to let Bora outside on the balcony. Bora gasped as she saw the city of Seoul spread out in front of her. She mindlessly walked to the railing and held onto it as her eyes roamed the city lights. She had a view like this in her previous house but never as breathtaking as this, there was no trees blocking the view, it was clear.

Siyeon got closer to the girl.

"Like what you see?" She asked and brought Bora back to reality. She gulped as their eyes met.

"Y-yes." Bora said and couldn't tear her eyes away from Siyeon's again. They where somehow more captivating then the breathtaking view.

"I'm glad." Siyeon said and diverted her eyes towards the lights. "It's my favorite." She chuckled and looked distant as she kept talking. "What's even more beautiful is when the sky is full of stars too. It's like the lights blend in and it makes you feel like you are in a different place. Like you're up there." She said and looked up at the sky that was a bit cloudy today.

You could've never excepted Siyeon to be like this. Bora would've never guessed but it was a pleasing surprise and she felt her heart leap in her chest when Siyeon turned to her with a smile.

"So, you work a lot I assume?" She said while playing with her paper cup. Bora sighed.

"Yeah. It's complicated..." she said and took a sip of the pink liquid. Siyeon looked up as if she regretted asking. Bora noticed and shook her head. "It's okay, I just don't know why I bother anymore..." she admitted for the first time, even for herself. It was quiet for a moment before Siyeon took the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"You can talk to me if you want, I'm a good listener." She said and Bora looked up into the girl's sincere eyes. "But if you don't feel like it we can just talk about something else, I can tell you're struggling with something and unless you don't want to tell me it's none of my business." She said and squeezed her hand again with a small smile to reassure her that it was okay. Something about how safe Siyeon made her feel pushed her to - even though she barely knew the girl - tell her everything, her father losing his job, the move, her responsibilities, her mother leaving, her urge to work so her family could be happy. _Everything_.  
The girl nodding her head to show her that she was listening the whole time and caressing her hand softly. Bora felt safe and her words where falling from her mouth like waves on the sea, smoothly, not hesitant at all. Confidentiality.  
When she finished her story she had tears in her eyes so Siyeon brought her into her arms and the girl melted by the touch. The scent of lavender entering her nose thrills as she buried her face in the crock of her neck. The tears vanishing in an instant. She sighed as she firmed her grip around the girl's jacket. Bora felt her heart beat faster as the girl was holding her tiny body close to hers. This was the first time she was this close to Siyeon and she never wanted the girl to let go of her. A few weeks ago she would've never thought that she would be standing in the arms of the person she crushed on so hard. She shivered in Siyeon's arms.

"Are you cold?" The girl asked sounding a bit concerned as she pulled away to look at Bora who just shook her head slightly. Taken aback by the girl's beautiful eyes only inches away. She gulped.

"N-no." She answered truthfully. She was the opposite actually. She bit her lip as her eyes went down to her neck and further down her chest. She inhaled shakily when she saw Siyeon's chest rise and fall subtly. When she looked up again she saw a different expression on Siyeon's face. Her eyes elevated to her lips for a split second. Bora swallowed thickly as her eyes did the same. They went down to her plump lips. She felt dizzy as Siyeon's gaze was intense upon her, lips slightly parted. She almost stumbled but Siyeon only tightened her grip of her. Bora swore she could swoon on spot when she felt her strong hands around her waist. She felt an invisible force pulling them closer to each other.

Was it the tension? The alcohol? She didn't know but she knew it felt right. She closed her eyes as Siyeon's lips grazed hers slightly. She trembled and tugged on the girl's back gently. Siyeon chuckled before closing the distance between them, making their lips meet. Bora hummed as she felt Siyeon firmly press her lips on hers. Her hands tightened around the fabric of the girl's jacket. She was in bliss. To finally feel Siyeon's lips on hers made Bora's heart beat faster, her chest clenching and stomach flip. Her body was on fire, _sparking_. Bora's lips unconsciously formed a smile against the girl's lips. Siyeon pulled away slightly to smile herself, biting her lower lip softly. They opened their eyes to look at each other again. Catching their breaths.  
Was it possible to fall in love this quickly? Bora thought, mesmerized by how incredibly good the kiss had felt, she leaned in again to safely meet Siyeon's soft lips who gladly welcomed her while reaching around the girl's small frame further, pulling her closer.

On another level of the the house Minji stumbled around, looking around her trying to make sense of her spinning surroundings.  
"Bora?" She desperately called out for her friend, searching every room in the big house and felt more and more frustrated from seeing room after room empty or occupied by kissing partners.  
She grabbed her hair and groaned. She needed to get out of there, _now._ Something was happening and she felt like an odd thumb, confused, she needed her best friend.

Minji felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes and it didn't make anything easier that she couldn't find her friend anywhere. She climbed the stairs to the third floor and immediately caught a glimpse of two people on a balcony on the other side of the room. Or was it one person? She couldn't see clearly because her vision was blurry. Handong had given her a "special" drink earlier and she was dumb enough to drink it. After the drink everything became a blur and she had been falling over a couple of times. As she stumbled across the room she could clearly make out two figures. Very close to each other...

Minji leaped forward and grasped the handle messily to twist it open only to reveal her best friend... Minji's eyes widened by surprise and blinked to be sure her eyes didn't play a trick on her. Did she just find her friend making out with _Lee Siyeon?_  
The two girls broke apart quickly and looked at Minji.

"B-bora you're..." She slurred on her words, almost loosing her balance and Bora immediately came to her rescue by wrapping her arms around her worriedly. Minji's mouth formed a smug smile, her eyes creasing as she peered mischievously at her friend, too tired to open them. "Y-you where m-making out with _Si_ _i_ _yeo_ _o_ _n."_ She wiggled her eyebrows exaggerating Siyeon's name and Bora covered her mouth quickly to spare her some embarrassment but she heard Siyeon chuckle behind her.

"Damn it Minji, what did you drink." Bora asked as she held her friend up. Minji shrugged and gulped down before speaking up groggily.

"Han-Handong's _s-special_." She slurred and pointed upwards wile pitching the word "special". Bora heard Siyeon groan and walk up to her and Minji.

"Is it her first time too?" Siyeon asked and Bora nodded. Siyeon rolled her eyes as she mumbled something about killing Handong later. Bora grew concerned as she saw her friend struggling to keep her eyes open while slurring on her words and Siyeon's reaction to this _special drink._

"Is she g-going to be okay?" Bora stammered as she tightened her grip around her friend who almost fell over. Siyeon inhaled, noticing how concerned the girl had become by the situation. She gently squeezed Bora's shoulder with a smile.

"She'll be fine Bora. Handong's special is indeed a _special_ drink..." she said and huffed at the memory of that time Handong made her drink it. It was basically pure vodka. "The drink contains of two thirds of vodka and the other sprite. No wonder your friend is like this, she's completely wasted Bora." Siyeon said while scratching her neck. Bora's eyes widened. "Help me get her to the spare room. You two can stay here tonight, it's already late and there's no busses at this hour..." She explained and Bora nodded gratefully and grabbed one of Minji's arms, prepared to follow Siyeon's lead.

Siyeon started to walk towards the stairs again but turned right before reaching it, turning into a long hallway.

"My room is the first door here." She pointed to the door on the right. "Also there's a bathroom you can get to from the spare room so don't worry about that." Bora mentally took notes. Siyeon opened the last door in the hallway and went straight to the big bed to lay Minji down. "You might want to help her take off her makeup, it's a real pain to wake up with it after a night like this." Siyeon said and sounded like she spoke from experience, Bora chuckled lightly. "There's removal pads in the first drawer as well as a bunch of toothbrushes and pain killers, she'll need it tomorrow. I'll go grab you two a glass of water and a t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants to sleep in." Siyeon rambled and Bora nodded.

"I got it. Thank you Siyeon. You are very kind." Bora said and Siyeon gave her a warm smile before turning to walk out of the door. Bora just stood there while staring at the door, she brought a hand up to her lips to mindlessly trace them.  
She was startled by her friend giggling.

"Y-you k-kissed _Siiyeoon_ _."_ Minji teased, struggling to keep her head up. Bora chuckled with a smile reaching her ears.

She _kissed_ Siyeon.

\---

Bora woke up by the sun shining through the window on the third floor. She cursed that she forgot to turn down the blinds before going to bed last night. She was about to climb out of the bed and do it now to maybe sleep some more but she was held back by her best friend laying over her chest. She sighed as she gently tried to push her friend off of her but it was useless. Her friend only hugged her tighter while mumbling in her sleep. Bora shrunk further down on the mattress, accepting her fate. This was not the first time her friend had trapped her like this in her sleep.  
Suddenly the door opened carefully and Bora saw Siyeon peek inside.

"Oh. Sorry I'll let you sleep, I just wanted to check on you." She said quickly and her head disappeared again.

"Siyeon?" Bora called before she closed the door, once again she peeked her head inside. She lifted her eyebrows and hummed. She looked tired.

"Can you... ehm... close the blinds? I would do it myself but I'm kinda... stuck." She said and mentioned towards the girl spread out over her chest. Siyeon chuckled. She had woken up in the same position having both Handong and Yubin curled up on either side of her. She carefully entered the room, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl up. Bora noticed how slowly she moved.

"It's okay, she wouldn't wake up even if there was an earthquake." Bora giggled knowing her friend slept like a rock. Siyeon smiled.

"Good to know..." she said and reached the blinds, making the room darker. Bora hummed as she felt her eyes relaxing.

"Thank you again Siyeon... for everything." Bora said and watched as Siyeon approached the bed and sat down beside her. She had expected Siyeon to walk back outside not approach her...  
Bora gulped as her mind immediately went to their kiss yesterday. She had woken up thinking that it might've been a dream but the loving smile on Siyeon's lips made her sure that it had been more than real.

"I would really like to kiss you again..." Siyeon said while biting her lip. Bora almost choked on her own breath.

"I- I would like that too..." Bora said almost in a whisper and mentally cursed that her friend was sleeping on top of her right now. She felt the familiar tension again and she unconsciously reached down to grab Siyeon's hand over the sheets. Caressing it gently with her thumb. Siyeon sighed and put her hand on top of Bora's.

"I'll let you sleep, we can talk later." She said and brought Bora's hand up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. The small gesture made Bora's stomach tingle. Siyeon smiled and went out of the room, but before closing the door she shot the girl a wink.

"Damn it Minji..." she whispered as she threw her head back, meeting the pillow.

A few hours later Bora felt her body being shaken awake and was met by her friend hovering over her, hands on her shoulders.  
"Bora? Where are we?" Minji asked with a scared expression. Bora frowned.

"We're at Siyeon's house?" Bora said hoarsely and watched as Minji looked around the room, puzzled.

"I don't remember falling asleep here... the last thing I remember is... a special drink? I think it was..." she said while biting her lip. Bora chuckled as she realized her friend didn't remember being wasted.

"Honey... you don't want to know." Bora giggled as she watched as Minji cringed and brought her hand up to her forehead.  
"I don't feel so good Bora." She said between gritted teeth. Bora sat up remembering where the painkillers was. She opened the drawer and picked out the blue box, aimlessly throwing it and hitting Minji on the arm, she hissed.

"Stop it I'm sensitive." She pouted and caressed her arm.

"You're just hungover." Bora teased and sticked out her tongue. Minji groaned and chugged down a pill with the water on the nightstand before falling to the mattress again.

"Everything hurts." She complained and Bora threw herself on top of her friend, smiling despite her fiend being in such an awful state. "Bora get off, why are you so happy right now." She groaned as she tried to push her friend off. She didn't know this was revenge for her earlier sleeping position.

Suddenly Bora understood that if her friend didn't remember... she didn't remember her and Siyeon's kiss... right? She sat up to give the girl some space.

"Minji... do you really not remember _anything_ after that special drink you talked about?" Bora tested but Minji shook her head, regretting it and cringed at the pain again. "N-no." She pushed out with closed eyes. "Let's not talk about that special drink... take care of me instead." Her friend pleaded and laid down on Bora's thighs. Bora sighed and combed the girl's hair soothingly with her fingers.

Bora was happy she didn't drink that much, she barely finished her drink but still felt the affects, she could only imagine how affected her friend had gotten from five times that, maybe even more.

"What do you want me to do?" Bora asked her friend, at her service. Minji hummed and closed her eyes.

"Stay like this... it feels nice." She slurred as she encouraged Bora to keep playing with her hair. Bora smiled as she gently stroke the girl's blonde strains. It didn't take long for Minji to fall back to sleep.  
Bora chuckled and gently placed a pillow under her friends head before slipping out of the room to find Siyeon.

She found the girl collapsed on the couch with filled plastic bags surrounding her. It looked like she had cleaned everything up herself.

"Hey there." Bora said as she entered the living room. Siyeon sat up quickly when she heard the familiar voice. She smiled unconsciously when their eyes met. The girl making her happy whiteout even trying.

"Hey." She said and chuckled as she saw Bora's hair messily sticking out off her head. She stood up to meet the girl halfway - immediately going in for a hug. It was weird how comfortable the two girls where with each other already.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat?" Siyeon asked as she pulled away. Bora nodded as her stomach rumbled at the sound of food. Siyeon chuckled. "I didn't drink that much yesterday so it's safe to drive by now, it's already after lunch time. We can even bring some back home to Minji, Yubin, Handong and Yoohyeon." Siyeon said with a smile pulling a little at Bora's hand. Excited to get to talk to the girl more, to spend time with her. Bora mirrored the girl's smile, equally as excited.

"I would like that." Bora answered and bit her lip.

"Great." Siyeon beamed and pulled her with her. As they passed a mirror in the hallway Bora stopped harshly and got closer to her reflection. Her mouth falling open in disbelief.

"Lee Siyeon?! You where going to let me go out like this?!" She semi screamed at the girl and heard her giggle at her reaction.

"Bora it's not that bad, you look cute. But we can just take the drive through if that makes you feel better." She held in her laughter when Bora started to tangle out a bunch of strains that was stuck together. "Yes - please." She said in between pulls - dropping the hair with a pout as she didn't managed to tangle it out. Siyeon thought for a moment before reaching inside a box on a shelf in the hallway.

"Here." She pulled out a beanie and handed it to Bora. "Put this on." She smiled when Bora gratefully took it and put it over her messy mane with a smile.

"Better?"

"Much better."

\---

_"Bora where are you?"_ Bora could hear her friend pout in the other end of the line. It made her chuckle lightly.

 _"Don't worry I'm just out getting food for us with Siyeon."_ Bora felt warm in her chest as she mentioned the girl's name and heard her friend hum over the line.

 _"Please bring me a chocolate milkshake you're the best."_ Minji said sleepily before hanging up, already too tired to hold the phone to her ear.

She was about to fall back to sleep again when she was startled awake from a knock on the door. She lifted her head from the pillow forcefully and groaned as she leaned on her weak arm.

"Yes?" She answered as if the knock was a question. The door opened slightly and to Minji's surprise Yoohyeon peeked her head inside, just as Siyeon had done earlier.

"You're awake..." She heard Yoohyeon mumble as she carefully stepped inside. Minji didn't know what to do so she quickly sat up on the bed as she watched Yoohyeon approach her slowly.

"How are you feeling?" The tall girl asked and Minji shrugged, as if how she looked didn't give it away. "I could've been better." She admitted and chuckled lightly, a little embarrassed that Yoohyeon saw her like this.

"I'm sorry that Handong made you drink that... it's her way of... joking." Yoohyeon said while taking a seat on the side of the bed. Minji lifted an eyebrow.

"A _joke?_ You can tell her that it surely don't feel like it now." She huffed and cringed at the pain it caused her head. Yoohyeon bit her lip.

"Yeah... sorry again..." she seemed to hesitate but looked up at her slowly, their eyes locking. "Do you remember anything from after that?" She asked carefully and started playing with the sheet. Why does everyone ask that today? She looked down shamefully. What had been the meaning of this party if she didn't remember anything anyway.

"No..." she said and Yoohyeon sighed lowly but Minji clocked it. "Why? Did something happen?" She asked and Yoohyeon's cheeks became a shade of pink as she focused her gaze upon her fingers on the sheet. She gulped nervously.

"I don't know how to say this but... we... uhm..." Yoohyeon struggled and inhaled to gain some courage. "We kissed, Minji." She said and finally looking up at the girl. Minji's eyes widened. Now she hated herself even more for drinking that damn _special_ drink.

Minji threw herself down onto the mattress. Yoohyeon caught onto her behavior and scoffed lightly.

"You really don't remember..." she said, failing to hide her disappointment. Minji reached for her hand slowly and to her surprise Yoohyeon took it shyly.

"How did it happen?" Minji asked carefully and watched as Yoohyeon turned her head towards her, still with a tinted blush on her face. She shook her head with a smile.

"We where cornered on the dance floor." She chuckled at the memory. "there was people everywhere and they just kept pushing us together. We had just talked about how we where going to get out of there and then we where closed in, just like that." She smiled and looked at Minji. "Someone pushed me towards you, making me lose balance and you caught me in your arms and we stayed like that... looking at each other..." Yoohyeon recalled the memory in detail watching as Minji swallowed hard.

"Like this?" Minji whispered and pulled at Yoohyeon's hand to make her fall on top of her. Yoohyeon's eyes widened subtly. She nodded shakily as her eyes landed on her lips, just like they had the other night. Minji felt the strong feeling of Deja Vu as her eyes elevated themself down to the taller girl's lips as well.

"And then?" She pushed in a whisper and Yoohyeon instantly locked eyes with the blonde.

"I kissed you..." she said and watched as Minji leaned in closer. They stayed like that, feeling the breath of the other tickle on their faces.

"What are you waiting for then..." she whispered against the girl's lips who finally closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss. They hummed at the electrifying sensation that was created by their locked lips. Minji's hands found their way to Yoohyeon's back and pulled her in further, enjoying the girl's lips on hers. Minji hummed as she felt Yoohyeon's hands gently tug at her locks of hair and sneaked their way to the back of her head. She smiled.  
 _Finally,_ she thought. Finally she had Yoohyeon in her arms.  
Maybe that special drink wasn't so bad after all. She mentally noted to thank Handong for it later.

\---

"Thank you for giving me a ride." Bora said as she released her seatbelt but couldn't get herself to walk out of Siyeon's car. They had just dropped off a very hungover but happy Minji so it was only them left in the vehicle.

"No problem Bora, thank _you_ for keeping me company." Siyeon smiled but Bora's didn't reach her ears as she bit her lip. She couldn't just leave without asking her what she had been wanting for so long... she felt her nerves tickle under her skin.

"Siyeon..." she started as she played with the hem of her shirt. Or _Siyeon's_ t-shirt to be exact. The girl had lended it to her as her dress was full of stains from different substances that she had encountered last night. Mostly vomit from her friend... She promised to give it back thought, but they didn't get further than that... leaving the most important detail of _when._  
Siyeon reached out to take her hand, feeling her relax at the touch.

"Siyeon, do you want to..." she started, she didn't want to say the wrong thing now that they had shared moments that Bora would hardly ever forget if this went down hill. Siyeon squeezed her hand like she had done many times already, even in the short amount of time they'd known each other.  
"Lee Siyeon..." she said and cringed at herself for using the girl's full name but relaxed when Siyeon chuckled sweetly. This was her chance. She collected some courage and confidently locked eyes with an expectant Siyeon. She inhaled before taking the leap.

"Do you, Lee Siyeon..." She held her hand securely. "...want to go out with me?" She asked and held her breath seeing how Siyeon's eyes widen a bit at her question but when she saw the smile that creeped up onto the girl's face she exhaled with a chuckle. Siyeon wasted no time in reaching forward to place a hand behind Bora's head, caressing it while she looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes Bora, I would want nothing more than to go out with you." She beamed and closed the distance between them. Bora giggled as Siyeon teased her lips, gently grazing them. She nudged their noses together sweetly, smiling from ear to ear, before sealing the gap and taking the girl's lips in between her own. Their hands found their way around each other in a swift motion.

Bora smiled into the kiss, guess she climbed up on the marriage scale after all.  
  


**_The end!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Suayeon AU! If you're reading this you probably did hehe, thank you for reading!~


End file.
